


Rise of the Dark Lord

by 1obssEssed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, Harry Potter Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1obssEssed/pseuds/1obssEssed
Summary: During your 4th year at Hogwarts, a tournament comes up. Your best friend, Harry Potter, gets chosen by the goblet of fire, to take part in the Triwizard Tournament, even though he denied putting his name in. Being underage, Harry is scared so you have to be with him every step of the way.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/You, Harry Potter & Weasley Family, Harry Potter/Reader, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Harry Potter/You, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/You, Ron Weasley/You, Tom Riddle | Voldemort/You, Weasley Family (Harry Potter) & You
Kudos: 7





	Rise of the Dark Lord

Rubbing your eyes in regret, because you found yourself delved deep in a book to about 4am, you woke yourself up to go downstairs. Steaming across the hall and down the stairs, you greet your mother and pour yourself some cereal into a bowl. 

"Your in a rush, eh?," says your mother. You smile at her in advance.

"Yeah, if I would've slept in another five minutes the Weasleys would've been wondering where I was."

She frowned, remembering the conversation you had last night about you going to the Quidditch World Cup with Harry, Hermione and Ron and his family.

"Did you forget mum? Bloody hell, we had this conversation just last night,!" you scoffed.

"I know, I know. When are they coming? I could've-" 

"We're here!," the twins said in sync. Your friends ran up to you and one by one, they hugged you.

"Where's harry?,"you asked. _I would've thought they would pick Harry up first._

"Oh, we thought we would get you first, Harry is probably still in bed," Mr Weasley laughed. 

"By the looks of it, shes only just gotten up herself," Ron shot you a look saying 'i didn't mean it I promise' and you laughed at him.

"And she still manages to look better than you," Fred said with a smirk followed by a wink. You never thought you had a _crush_ on Fred but he'd always eye you up or catcall you and you'd blush like an embarrassed little child.

"Earth to y/n?," Hermione giggled, unaware of your thoughts."Your always in a world of your own these days".

"Cut me some slack! After Snape's telling off ive been studying like its the only thing to do in life." You heard everyones laughs fade and your vision got dark. The world infront of you turned until you wobbled over onto the couch

You woke up to your head throbbing and mumbled voices."Y/n?" you heard a voice say.

"What the- Harry!" Harry turned around and gave you a relieved smile. "Since when did you get here?"

"Nevermind that. What happened to you?"

"How would I know? Everything went dark and quiet, next minute I wake up and your here!". He shrugged and you ignored everyones queeries and walked to the kitchen to finish eating your soggy cereal. "Hermione said you might've fainted because of all that pressure building up in your _tiny_ brain"

"Ex-cuh- _use_ me Harry! Im your _best_ friend and you still treat me like garbage" you laughed, looking at him standing in the doorframe with his cheesy smile. Walking up to him you messed up his hair. "Thats for being a horrid friend"

"Oi you lot, hurry up."Mrs Weasley said ushering you into your living room. We need to get home and get your rooms sorted out for the night!" She turned to the fireplace and went to The Burrow using floo powder.


End file.
